Heir to Madness
by Ubber Pyromaniac Syndrome
Summary: It's been six years since he saw her. He doesn't know she's dead. But all he does know is that his son's aunt has been teaching him to hunt. Sephiroth is the father of a five year old, easily irritable, arrogant, mute child who wants him dead.
1. Chapter I

**Heir to Madness  
  
U.P.S. **

**PG (rating may go up)  
  
Ookami:** _Okay, I had a few random thoughts while playing the game. Wouldn't Hojo, being the sick person that he is, want to "breed" Sephiroth? I mean, after all, he _is _the ultimate life form. So this is his story, ten years before the game actually takes place making Sephiroth about Twenty Two, Twenty Three.  
_  
**Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy VII is property of its rightful owners. I own my characters and plot.  
_  
**Summery:** _Sephiroth was in love with a woman. But after he accidently brings her with child, things change. Hojo finds out and wants the child to be his "Lab Rat" and so the mother runs away and leaves a note telling Sephiroth not to follow her for a few years, until things calm down._  
  
**Chapter I**  
  
"YOU SAY _WHAT_?" The man yelled, banging his fists on the table.  
  
"The woman and child are missing," A platinum haired male replied, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"HOW?"  
  
"How am I to know?"  
  
"Well find out Sephiroth, or this will be the end of you!"  
  
"Yes sir," the platinum haired male said sighing, "I'll go find her."  
  
The scientist growled threats and went back to writing on his papers as Sephiroth left the room. He walked down the long halls of Shinra HQ looking at the ground, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"Maybe there is something in her room," Sephiroth murmured.  
  
He turned his direction and walked into the room where the woman had been residing. It was clean, as always, and nothing was out of line. Sephiroth sat on the bed, looking at the floor.  
  
Of course they would want to know where the woman was, because she was bearing the child. His child. The child of the great Sephiroth. Hojo's lab rat child.  
  
"I get it," The male sighed, lying back on the bed, "You ran to protect him... What is this?"  
  
Sephiroth sat up, eyeing the pillow with narrow blue-green eyes. He carefully flipped it over to see a white envelope with his name written on it in green ink. He stared at the said envelope carefully, tracing its edges and looking at her handwriting.  
  
Footsteps coming towards the door caught the mans attention and he shoved the envelope in his pocket and placed the pillow back. The door was pushed open and a man walked in, another scientist.  
  
"You find anything?" the scientist asked.  
  
"Nothing," Sephiroth sighed, "Not idea how- or why- she ran away."  
  
The scientist glared at Sephiroth, then turned and left the room and back to his lab. Sephiroth sighed, and looked at the small room one more time before leaving it as well. The paths were darker, and he assumed it was night out. You could never tell in Midgar. Never could, probably never would be able to.  
  
Sighing, he pushed open the door that led to his room and he closed it after him, and locked it. Kicking off his boots, and taking the coat off, he lay on his bed. After a moment of staring at the ceiling, he tucked his hands behind his head and closed his eyes slowly.  
  
_'Sephiroth?'  
  
A soft giggle filled the air. Not an annoying high giggle, but like the soft tinkling of bells. The platinum haired male cracked open a blue-green eye to see a beautiful female sitting on the edge of his bed, smiling softly.  
  
'Yes?' the male growled, rolling over onto his stomach.  
  
'Avoiding me are we?' she asked in a slight stern voice.  
  
'No. I'm just tired dammit!' Sephiroth growled again, 'Go bug someone else.'  
  
Sephiroth closed his eyes and the weight at the end of his bed lifted, only to appear laying next to him. Growling, the tired man tried to push the female away but she clung to him tightly.  
  
'Oh I give up,' Sephiroth snapped, rolling on his side to face her, 'what do you want?'  
  
The female smiled softly, and brushed her soft fingers up against his cheek. Sephiroth closed his eyes and sighed in content, twirling a lock of aquamarine hair in-between his fingers slowly.  
  
Baby pink eyes shone happily and she too closed them, cuddling close to the man she loved. Sephiroth blinked in confusion, then wrapped his arms around her, taking in her warmth.  
  
'Sephiroth?' the woman asked.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'I love you Sephiroth.'  
  
'I love you too...'  
_  
"WAKE UP!"  
  
Sephiroth sat up suddenly hands clutching a dagger tightly, poised and ready to kill. Sephiroth looked for the offending person and saw a male with flame red hair and soft aquamarine eyes. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and lowered the dagger.  
  
"What do you want Zelair?" Sephiroth growled.  
  
"Oh the usual. End world hunger, less check ups. Those needles are scary!" Zelair shivered.  
  
"Two words for you Zelair," Sephiroth scowled rolling out of bed, "Grow. Up."  
  
"Oh that is cold," Zelair frowned, "Very cold. I just came to see if you planned on eating dinner with us in the mess."  
  
"I'm not hungry," Sephiroth snapped.  
  
"Fine," Zelair shrugged, "Be that way."  
  
"I will."  
  
Zelair gave one last worried glance to Sephiroth before leaving the older man's room to go eat. Sephiroth wondered how he had managed to get in, but then again his half sister was a materia hunter.  
  
Getting up and locking his door, Sephiroth paced his room slowly, unsure of what to do next. He shoved his hands in his pockets and felt the crumpling of paper. Confused, he pulled out the envelope and looked at it blankly. After a moment, realization sunk in. He quickly opened and read the letter.  
  
_Sephiroth,  
  
I'm sorry about what is going on. My youngest half brother confirmed what I was afraid of today. Our child, once he is born, is going to be nothing more then a lab rat. I don't want that for him. No one deserves to grow up like that. If the father had been anybody else, would Hojo have bothered? I'm not too sure. But then again I'm glad the father isn't anyone else.  
  
Anyways, to the point I suppose. I am leaving now, and beginning a journey that may take a few months, as I have no transportation. The child and I will be in a secret valley that I grew up in, and for reasons of secrecy I can't tell you where that is. All I ask is that you don't follow me- not yet.  
  
If all goes as planned, then I should be back in my home in two months, and our child will be born three months after that. My half brother thinks it is best that you don't come looking for me for a while. Maybe not for a few years, after everything's calmed down.  
  
We may yet meet again, and I really hope we do, but if not, this is goodbye. I love you, I wish I could show how much but it is too late for that. I just hope I can see you one more time.  
  
Love,  
  
L. Demona_  
  
Sephiroth reread the letter, over and over, letting the information sink in. She was going home, and she didn't want him to follow? Who does she think he was? A lost little puppy dog?  
  
Sephiroth snorted, highly insulted and crumpled up the letter. Pulling of his shirt, he turned off the lights and curled up on his bed. He bit his bottom lip, and shivered.  
  
Maybe she had been right. If he went to find her, then things would be suspicious. Rolling onto his stomach, Sephiroth examined a coffee stain on his white pillowcase. When had he made it? Was it last night or the night before? Oh well. It would come out.  
  
"Maybe I _am_ just a puppy dog," Sephiroth sighed sadly, closing his eyes again.  
  
After what seemed an eternity to the young man, he finally fell asleep and his mind wondered the halls of the impossible dream worlds.


	2. Chapter II

**Heir to Madness  
  
PG-13** _(already went up? Me and my 'colourful' vocabulary...)_  
  
**U.P.S  
  
Ookami:**_ Yo! I'm back with a second chapter. The first part takes place right after the next one, and then there is a time skip later in the chapter. It shouldn't be too hard to spot when that is...  
_  
**Disclaimer:** _Does it look like I own FF VII?_  
  
**Summery:** _Chrono is missing, and Sephiroth thinks the kid is in trouble. And he was right for the most part. And then, five years later, Chrono is as cocky as ever and excited about his nephews birthday. Why? Oh god, I don't understand him! Don't as me!  
_  
**Chapter II**  
  
"Where is Chrono?" The platinum haired male asked the next day.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Sephiroth blinked in confusion. After a moment, he understood. He smiled faintly, but only for a second, before his face was void of all emotion.  
  
"Major Zelair," Sephiroth said.  
  
"Oh, the scientists are questioning him on the disappearance of his sis," One of the captains told Sephiroth.  
  
"Damn!" Sephiroth growled.  
  
Walking quickly through the halls, Sephiroth walked to the one place Chrono Zelair could _possibly_ be- Hojo's lab. The halls seemed longer then usual. Growling in anger, the long-haired male stopped and bit his bottom lip in thought.  
  
"Keep it cool, Seph," A black haired male said.  
  
Cocking an eyebrow, Sephiroth turned to see Zack at his side, hands in his pockets with a cocky smile on his face. Sephiroth glared at him and nodded, before walking again, though not as quickly.  
  
"You ever find her?" Zack asked.  
  
"Nope," Was the curt reply.  
  
"Any idea where she is?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Will you try to go after her?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Do you care?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Are you even_ listening_ to me?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"SEPH!" Zack said exasperated.  
  
"Shut up for a minute, why don't cha?" Sephiroth growled, dialing in the code to Hojo's lab, "If you plan on following me, keep quiet."  
  
"I'm cool with that," Zack shrugged.  
  
The door slid open and Hojo and two of his assistants stared at Sephiroth blankly. Chrono saw his platinum haired savior and rushed to the mans side, clutching a bleeding forearm. Zack put a hand on the teens shoulder, and smiled reassuringly.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Sephiroth growled.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Hojo said, turning and tampering with one of his machines.  
  
"Liar," Chrono hissed and received a glare from Sephiroth. "Sorry," he said in a meek voice.  
  
"Why do you want Chrono? What does he have to do with any of this?" Sephiroth snapped.  
  
Hojo froze, as if contemplating his answer. A new thought played on the scientists mind. Sephiroth had learned to care for the boy. Not as much as his half sister, even though she was why he did, but _almost_ as a friend.  
  
"He knows where the child is," Hojo said slowly.  
  
"Why do you want my son?" Sephiroth growled, "He isn't even born yet!"  
  
Zack gave Chrono a questioning look and Chrono mouthed the word 'Later.' Zack nodded and pulled Chrono closer to him for protection. Hojo turned back to face Sephiroth, a devilish smile on his face.  
  
"If you are the greatest life form," Hojo said slowly, "Imagine what would happen if bred with a great woman... perfection!"  
  
"You bastard," Sephiroth hissed, "You pervert! How could you do that to a _child_?"  
  
Hojo's smile widened and Sephiroth left the room, a disgusted look on his face. After the confusion died, Chrono and Zack followed him obediently. They walked in silence, all the way to the eldest man's room.  
  
Pushing it open, Sephiroth entered and waited for the other two to enter. They did and he closed and locked the door after them. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. Chrono sat on the man's left side, and rubbed circles on his back.  
  
**FIVE YEARS LATER...  
**  
"Why are you so _cocky_ Zelair?" Sephiroth asked, scowling at the younger male.  
  
"My nephew turns five today, and _I'm_ leaving to go visit him," Chrono smiled.  
  
"Nephew?" Sephiroth asked blankly.  
  
Zack and Chrono shared a look, and then turned to stare at Sephiroth disbelievingly. Both of the younger men knew. They had gotten Sephiroth's version of the story from the man himself the night he had saved Chrono.  
  
"Yes," Chrono said slowly, eyeing the now curious officers carefully, "my nephew..."  
  
Sephiroth continued to stare blankly. What bothered him the most was that Zack and Chrono were staring at him so hard. He had forgotten many things before. What was so different about this thing?  
  
As if to add some unknown point, Chrono pulled his sleeve acting casual. Sephiroth cocked an eyebrow confused, and Chrono traced the marks of his scar, before scratching them carefully.  
  
He had seen them somewhere before, Sephiroth realized. Oh god, it had to have been years ago though. Why did the flame haired male expect him to remember such an unimportant scar?  
  
"Oh!" Sephiroth said, smacking his head mentally, "That is _today_?"  
  
Chrono sighed in relief, and nodded his head. Zack chuckled and the blonde male that had become part of their mission group looked at them both confused. Chrono draped his arms over the teens shoulder and grinned.  
  
"See? This is the same look you had on your face," Chrono said grinning, "The same as our dear nimbus."  
  
The blonde scowled at the nickname, and turned around. Pushing the older man away he stepped backwards and tripped, landing at Sephiroth's feet. Looking up, he thought he saw an amused look on the General's face, but he wasn't to sure.  
  
"How is your, ah..." Sephiroth started, searching his mind, "Sister?"  
  
"Her?" Chrono asked, freezing, "I think she had a cold, but she is over it."  
  
Sephiroth nodded, and hopped off the truck and headed into the Shinra HQ building. The blonde stood up and followed quickly, as well as the few other soldiers in SOLDIER. Chrono grinned ruefully as he thought. Soldiers in SOLDIER. How_ ironic_.  
  
"What happened to her?" Zack asked, pulling Chrono aside, glaring with narrowed eyes.  
  
"I couldn't tell him!" Chrono whimpered, "For five years I haven't been able to tell him!"  
  
"Tell him _what_?" Zack snapped.  
  
"My half sister, his son," Chrono stuttered, "My half sister died giving birth to his son!"  
  
"_WHAT_?" Zack yelled.  
  
Many people turned to stare at Zack confused, and whispered to each other from behind their hands. Chrono trembled and fell to his knees. Zack caught him, to keep the male from doing any further damage, besides the knees that were sure to have been skinned on that impact.  
  
"She is," Chrono said sadly, "I was afraid that Sephiroth would... yeah."  
  
Zack pulled the flame coloured haired male to his feet and dragged him inside the building, and to the rooms where they currently resided.  
  
"Sephiroth is going to fucking kill you," Zack whistled, "When he finds out you didn't tell him that his love is... damn. May the gods have mercy on you!"  
  
Chrono stared at Zack with large eyes, and collapsed on his bed, hitting himself with a pillow. Zack locked the door and sat on the desk chair that was located next to the bed.  
  
"Damn!" Chrono cursed, "DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!"  
  
"Shh..." Zack said, patting the others head, "You are leaving in few hours, so then he doesn't have to know..."  
  
Chrono glared at Zack and rolled over so his back faced the dark haired male. Zack opened his mouth to protest, but Chrono lifted his middle finger. Growling angrily, Zack slumped back in his chair.  
  
"So who watches the kid?" Zack asked slowly.  
  
"My other half sister," Chrono sighed, "The great materia hunter."  
  
"Oh," Zack said softly, "Oh." 


	3. Chapter III

**Heir To Madness**

**T (PG-13) **_(I can't get over the fact that must of my stuff is this rating...)_

**U.P.S.**

**Ookami: **_Wow... Has it really been over a year since I last updated this? Well, that also means it's been a year since I've read this. Whatever inspiration I had, is now dead. I considered taking this down, but I really wanted Sefirosu to at least peak through the curtains before I killed him. (Smile) But... The original plot is no more, and this story is about to get twisted... _

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned FFVII, Ookami would be his wife and they'd have had Sefirosu as their baby. (Smile) But I don't, so they didn't. (Frowns)_

**Summery: **_After five years, Chrono finally runs into his younger half-sister. Only, she's off teaching his nephew-Sephiroth's son- how to hunt. Add in the fact he's five years old, and doesn't talk? Twisted, this story slowly becomes..._

**Chapter III**

"Chro-Chan!" She squeaked, jumping from her hiding space in the tree to land next to him catlike.

"Hey, Ookami," Chrono grinned, flashing the peace sign, unfazed.

The younger auburn haired female grinned, hair tied up in a French Braid. She wore jungle camouflage baggy pants, a black tank top, untied black boots and silver dog tags around her neck. Up her arms were fingerless, elbow length black gloves, and a black bandana was tied around her neck. The flame haired SOLDIER frowned, and pointed over his shoulder.

"Sephiroth, meet my younger half sister, Ookami," Chrono explained, and the platinum haired male scowled, "Ookami, this is Sephiroth."

"Wait... _The _Sephiroth? Great SOLDIER General, slept with our older half sister, Sephiroth?" Ookami blinked.

"Yeah," Chrono half-laughed. "Anyways, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm teaching Sefir how to hunt," the young female said in a matter of fact tone.

Chrono squeaked, and looked ready to faint. Both Sephiroth and Ookami looked at him, though the later wore a more worried expression. Sighing, the younger half sister shook her head, shoving her hands into her pockets. Sephiroth cast her a glance and she winked at him. The platinum haired male gave her a disgusted look.

"Don't worry, Sefir's only got a small carving knife," Ookami shrugged, "Sis would have killed me if I gave him a real knife."

"HE IS FIVE YEARS OLD, DAMMIT!" Chrono snapped, and Ookami winced, "YOU DON'T GIVE FIVE YEAR OLDS KNIVES AND TEACH THEM HOW TO HUNT!"

"Okay, okay..." Ookami mumbled.

Sephiroth cast Chrono a glance, "Wait... Sefir...? As in Ter- Luna's child?"

"Yes..." Chrono moaned, "Sefirosu, five years old and learning how to kill innocent creatures..."

"Hey, there is nothing innocent 'bout squirrels," Ookami said in a matter-o-fact tone.

"You're teaching my son to be a mass murderer?" Sephiroth growled, the corner of his lip twitching.

"Of squirrels," Ookami nodded, "Either way, Chrono you should take Seph' to the village. Well... Our place, at any rate. I'll go find Sefir."

"Wait!" Chrono called, watching as Ookami dashed off into the woods, "Ookami!"

The younger auburn haired female was already gone, and all Chrono could do was sigh in an exasperated manner. He turned to Sephiroth, hand held up in an 'I surrender' sort of way. Sephiroth seemed amused by the fact he allowed himself to be beaten by a teenage girl, but kept quiet.

"House," Chrono grumbled, "This way."

**XxXxXxX**

"Sefir..." she cooed, shimmying down a sturdy oak tree. "I know you're here! I can hear you breathing..."

She cocked her head to the side, looking up above her. It was pointless to do; she already knew he wasn't up there. But he wasn't nearly as skilled as she was and she just happened to know a few tricks that weren't in the book. She let out a soft cackle, broke a twig off of a nearby tree and turned around in a half circle.

"I know you're under the bush..." Ookami cackled, pouncing and landing next to it in a crouched position.

"Eh..." Was the soft reply, as a young male wiggled out from his hiding space to sit on her lap.

"Hey, Sefir," Ookami grinned, hugging him tightly.

His hair was short, a silver blue, and incredibly messy. Blue green eyes were innocent enough, and his skin was beyond paper pale—he made Ookami look tan, and she was almost so pale to be transparent. His face had black and dark green streaks painted on it, his pants were also a jungle camouflage and he wore a short sleeved black shirt.

"Come on, let's go home, hun," Ookami smiled, turning for him to climb on her back piggy back style, "You'll never believe who came to visit!"

"Eh?" Sefir asked, nuzzling the nape of her neck.

"I know you hate people," Ookami continued, ignoring the gesture, "But! It's Chrono! My older half-brother! He works with SOLDIER, ya know? Like your mumma did."

"Eh..." Sefir said, frowning slightly.

"Yep! That's right, Sephiroth works there too!" The female cackled, "And he's come too! How do you feel? Meeting your father for the first time?"

"Eh..." Sefir replied.

"Oh, yeah, I suppose I'd be nervous too..." Ookami frowned, "It makes since."

"Eh..." Sefir laughed nervously.

"Oh, hey look, it's the house..." Ookami stopped, pushing aside a branch to look down on the large country style house. "I wonder if the gangs home?"

"Eh..."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Shifting Sefirosu's weight on her back, Ookami began the slow walk down the long path to the house.


End file.
